Survivors
by Alexward
Summary: The NAGL has been experimenting with humans genetics, creating the rejects and the super humans, a group of them has escape the lab there are called the survivors and they are the only hope left to mankind.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is my first chapter story, am a little nervous posting it since I don't really know if anyone is going to read it but I´ll take the risk and post it anyway, it might seem confusing at first but as the story moves along everything would be reveal I promise.**

** Sorry if it has horrible grammar am not really good at it. **

**Well I guess that's all enjoy...**

Prologue

"Nobody can go back and start a new beginning but anyone ca start today and make a new ending."- Maria Robinson

We humans are always looking for a way to reinvent ourselves, to go beyond what we know, to expand our knowledge, to apply it in order to make a better life. Even if it means to take risks in order to achieve it. That was the reason I was now lying in this steel operating table looking at the bright lights produced by the lamps above me.

Suddenly and before I had the time to assimilate that it was time, that it was happening, I heard the door open and the footsteps of the man that had promised me a new reality, a reality without the pain I had endured on the last years. He got near me. I saw as he put his gloves and his mask proceeding to fill the syringe with a dark smooth liquid.

I then looked into his steal grey eyes knowing that he was smiling at me by the way his eyes crinkled on the edges.

He then talked to me.

"Don't worry about anything, this will help you feel a thousand ways better that how you feel now" before I could pronounce anything, he had injected the syringe on the skin of my arm. I could feel the substance running down my veins, before a minute had passed I began to feel a slight burn but that burn soon turned into a scorching fire inside of me. I yelled for it to stop, my whole body was now burning.

I looked at myself thinking that maybe there were real flames making me suffer but as I saw myself I discovered that at least on the outside there was nothing happening.

I tried to avoid the yells, shrieks and the curses that escape me from time to time.

I looked at my executioner feeling the weight of his lie, he had promised it wouldn't hurt, but now I was wondering if the results were even worth it.

I forced myself to produce a coherent sentence.

"Make the pain stop" he then smiled at me again, took his gloves, tossed them away, looked at me one more time and began to walk away from me, the last thing I heard was the door as he closed it behind him.

**Go ahead and review, with just one review I'll continue the story. Hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Water and Fire

**A/N I'm giving you a little more of the history so you can understand more of it, so I hope you like it enjoy...**

**Sorry again for the grammar.**

**I do not own Twilight or New York City I know what a shame...**

Chapter one

Water and fire

I firmly believe that any man's finest hour, the greatest fulfillment of all that he holds dear, is that moment when he has worked his heart out in a good cause and lies exhausted on the field of battle victorious. -Vince Lombardi

BPOV

I was walking down what was left of the city of New York, the cool wind brush my hair and face. I was looking at the once beautiful buildings that now were all in pieces some still standing up and some down my feet and scattered all around. Only the light of a full moon was directing me in my path.

I was hoping to not find myself caught, since I had not sleep much on the last couple of days and I didn't have the energy to fight, also because it would be my own fault since I was not supposed to be here.

I heard noises and I try to hide but as I did my body resented the lack of sleep and I felt against some boxes making clatter. I got control of myself and tried to hide but as I was doing it, I felt someone grab my backpack.

Suddenly I was thrown in the air and I hit the wall that was nearest, it took me a couple of seconds to recover but as I did I took off my bag and put myself on fighting stand.

Maybe I didn't have the strength to fight but that didn't meant I was not going to try, if there were going to take me down, they were not taking me down without a little battle.

Then I saw the reject, that horrible beast, he was getting near me, this one had pale skin and the purple veins were noticeable, the stench was deadly, and I had to do my best not thrown up.

He opened his mouth making a horrible noise and throwing to the floor what I supposed was his saliva.

He was getting near me. I look into his black coil eyes waiting to get my hit, he was closed to me, I jump landing behind him, I kicked him making him double himself and then with the little energy I had left I uncover a little bottle on my belt that contain water. I then proceed to covered him in a water capsule. It wouldn't not last much time but at least I hope I'll give me the time to escape.

I turn to run, got my backpack, and started to flee the scene when I felt something or rather someone lift me of the floor. Suddenly my back was against the wall and a hand was closing in my neck.

I tried to fight it at first but I had no energy left. I didn't really know how much time I had gone without air but my chest had started to hurt and burn, I guess he was no merciful follower. My eyes were starting to close I tried to fight it but I couldn't.

I closed my eyes, hoping that whenever I'll go at least I'll get a glimpse of her or even of him.

I heard a noise near me, it was a familiar sound, it was water running, and I guess it was only logical that my heaven, if there were such thing, would be overflowing with water. I opened my eyes and look around me. I seemed to be in a tent, I looked around and there was my backpack but also some other things that I had not seen until now. I got up and felt dizzy; I put my arms against my head and waited after the lightheadedness to go away before I opened them again.

I got up slowly and soon I was up, I went to my backpack to retrieve a mirror to see what I looked like in the afterlife. Once I retrieved it from the bag, I was surprise to see that I looked awful, my hair was a very messy disarray and my clothes were the same ones from the night I was killed and they were all dirty I even had some bruises in my neck.

Then I remember that maybe once I was gone I was going to be able to find her or him so not caring anymore about my dreadful appearance. I went out of the tent, to be shock for a minute when I found a fire being started but that was not what caught my attention but the guy that was actually producing the fire from his fingertips.

He was easily taller than I was probably around 6 feet tall, he had coppery hair, he was lean but muscular at the same time, he was wearing some lose jeans and a white t-shirt, then he suddenly glance my way not really surprise it seem from my presence. He had the deepest green forest eyes I had ever seen and then he talked distracting me from my admiring.

"So I see you come around," he said smiling at me. I couldn't really make sense of his words so I asked him the only thing that my head had conjured as possible.

"Are you like some kind of angel or something?" he then laugh and I felt myself getting angry because of course he was laughing at me so instead of waiting for an answer I decided to explore more of my heaven as I had come to name the place I was now residing.

"Hey wait up where are you going?" he then catch up with me and took my arm gently and turned me to look at him.

"A place where I don't get laugh at, that's when were am going, now if you'll excuse me get out of the fucking way" I said very unladylike manner but he just smirked again.

"Sorry about that but came on what's with the angel question, I guess I know that am easy on the eye but to think am an angel well that just a really fuck up don't you think" he said as he passed a hand on his smooth soft looking hair.

"What else am I supposed to think? If you are not an angel then what are you?" I asked since I was really confused at the moment, he looked up to me frowning a little.

"What do you mean with what am I, am a human just like you" he said as he continued to frown, looking at me like he had just explain that 2 plus 2 equals 4.

"Then there is not like personal heavens, we have to share like heaven or something?" I ask him looking for an explanation.

"Am what do you mean by heaven?" he answered me with a question.

"Yes we are in heaven aren't we or wherever it's call, you know the place we go after we pass away, after the intake of our last breath and all the cheesy lines ever invented to explain the death situation" I explained him thinking that it should be the other way around not me doing the explain but him.

"Mmm but we haven't pass away and we haven't taken our last breath and to us all those cheesy lines don't apply as far as I know or am concern" he then explained to me.

"You mean we aren't dead," I asked with a bit of relief, confusion and embarrassment sipping from my voice.

"No we are not, what makes you think we are?" he then asked.

"I just assume since I was fighting the other night and that creature got a hold of me and everything, oh my god am so embarrass right now" I turn away from him trying to hide the fact that my cheeks were now color by a very fierce red. Then I heard him not chuckle he was way past that he was beyond laughing even I turn to look at him he was as red as me but from way different reasons, his knees were a little doubled and he had even tears streaming down his eyes.

Now I was really pissed.

Since it seem that I had gotten enough rest not the necessary but the minimal, I could do a trick or two. I looked at my surroundings finding a familiar looking lake but not paying that much attention to it. I decided to wet the stranger in front of me so I put up one arm I grabbed some water, he haven't even notice and I had transported the water from the lake and was now holding it above his head. Then closing my hand I let the water descend to the stranger not angel head's.

What happen next scared me a little because in the blink of an eye a very angry stranger not angel was grabbing me by the arms. An orange almost red color replaced the green forest in his eyes.

"Don't ever do that again," he said in a voice so deep and troubled that it made me shudder. Unexpectedly I began to feel warmth in the places his hands were holding me and I notice that not only his hand was radiating heat but also all his body, then I remember that I also saw him producing fire a while ago, then realization hit me in the face. He could be one of them but then if he was then he would not have let me leave this long.

Then did that mean that he was one of us? Before I could make any assumption, I had to get rid of his hold, so that in any case that he was not one of us I could at least get the opportunity to defend myself.

"Am sorry, I won't do it again, could you please release me?" I pleaded not that I like doing it but it's was necessary. He then look at my eyes and then release my arms he turn his back on him and then he spoke.

"Am sorry I shouldn't have reacted that way, I hope that you find it in yourself to forgive me," he then said and now I was puzzle by his strange way of shifting moods and I also notice that he was now dry that was why I had felt warm her was drying himself.

"Don't worry about it I overreacted, am just really confused and all of this is giving me a head ache" I confessed while looking at him noticing that his eyes were a little more soft and they had more sparkled.

"Yeah I guessed I understand, so what do you wanna know?" he said as he motioned for me to sit on some logs that I haven't had the time to notice before since I was mesmerized by his ability. I sat down looking at my fingers before speaking.

"Do you know what happen that night?" I ask him knowing that if he was there he would know about what night I was referring to.

"Only what I saw" he answered, I look at him trying to tell him with my eyes that I needed more than that, I guessed that he understood my request because he immediately began to talk.

"I had gone to the city to find some food, when I heard a noise, of course I immediately knew what that sound was, I then went to look at the reject to see if there was even a possibility that I could kill it without it killing me." He then made a pause like struggling whit his next words. "That's when I saw you, he already had you in a vice gripe against the wall, I knew that I had to help you so as silently as I could I got near him then I appeared in between the gasp that he had left between you and he. He was surprised and I used that to my advantage so I put my hands in his arms burning them causing him to double a little in pain but also forcing him to drop you, you were already pass out when I caught you once he let go of you. I knew that I didn't have much time so I immediately kick him backwards, sending him afar from us, then used some of the flammables things around us, I lit them up creating a barrier between the monster and us. The reject then got up trying to pass my fire barrier but was lucky getting burn each time using this as a distraction I left with you on my arms trying to get away from here as soon as possible. Then I don't really know where and where not I didn't turn and suddenly I was on this wooden area and decided It was a great place to hide and I guessed the rest you already know". This in another time it would have sound unbelievable but right now it seem as common as breathing. Suddenly I couldn't help but feel a sense of gratefulness to the stranger in front of me which I now realized I didn't even knew his name.

"Thank you" I said to him since right now it was the only way I could express how grateful I was at him for saving my life. He just nodded at me.

"Do you have any more questions?" he asked then, I tried to think of anything and I immediately found something that I wanted to ask but was a little embarrass to do so. I think he saw my reluctance and encourage me with a soft smile.

"What's your name?" I asked while I felt myself blushing for not thinking of asking that before, just realizing what selfish I had been at making this entire conversation about what had happen to me. He just laugh at my question, and the sound brought some relief and I couldn't help but join in.

"I'm Edward Masen and you are?" he answered and questioned at the same time. This time it was him that was blushing I smiled at him "Isabella Swam but called me Bella".

"Well Bella since introductions are finally over would you mind if I was the interrogator for once?"

"I guessed is only fair," I said as I waited for him to ask away.

"What where you doing in the city?" he asked and I instantly was put in an awkward position since I really wasn't supposed to be in that part of the city, we knew that there were some rejects wondering around but it was only fair that I answered since he had responded to my questions. I ponder a little about what I was going to tell him and decided to tell him half the truth.

"Well the reason is not far from where you stand a group of friends and I came here to look for supplies, I was in charge of getting some medicines, pills, bandages you know the drill." I finish telling him.

"What do you mean by a group of friends?" he asked suddenly interested in that part of the history for which I was grateful since then I could stay apart from why I had been so out of the route I was supposed to follow. At the same time, I tried to think if it was a good to tell him this part of the information since I didn't want to put anyone in danger. I then realized that if he was one of them he would had killed me already but I didn't want to risk the others.

I decided to stick to the half-truths since it seem to be working. "Yes me and some others had found a place to hide from the rejects and the NAGL all together," I said not giving him that much information.

"Where it this safe place you are talking about?" this was tricky information to give so I decided to give and honest answer.

"Am sorry Edward but that's something I can disclosed right now, I had only meet you for what 3 hours?" I said not really having a grasp of time, I saw as his eyes clouded a bit and I felt sorry for not being able to tell him but I couldn't risk it I just couldn't.

"It's ok Bella, I understand" before he could even finish my stomach grumbled taking a bit of the edge that had formed around the conversation, making Edward laugh while I just stood there with a red face and a hand to my stomach.

"Maybe it's time to feed the stomachs don't you think Bella?" he said while going into the tent and bringing back his backpack. Before I knew it, we were both eating some canned things to which I really pay no attention to since in this time just getting food in our bellies was a privilege so I found it in me to not be so picky.

Instead, I was admiring the area trying to think of where part of the city we were, having a flash back all of the sudden.

_My eyes were covered whit a silk garment making my others senses to intensify, I heard the rumble of water near me, the sounds of birds singing I could even hear the gust of the wind and footsteps inching closing at me, making my whole body go on alert._

_I felt someone take my hand and my whole body relax recognizing the hand capturing mine._

"_Come on Bells you didn't think I was going to let anyone else get near you did you?" he whispered in my ear making my body shudder._

"_Aren't you the one that always tells me to constantly be on guard," I said smiling trying to direct my voice to where I thought he was._

"_I see you have been listening," he said while laughing_

"_Of course how could I not, now take this bloody thing out of my sight," I told him getting a little restless. _

"_Always the impatient one sweetheart" he murmur while taking the blind fold out of my eyes. As soon as it was of I was lock in his gray eyes and his smile, he kiss my cheek and step aside. I couldn't help the gasp that escape me, our surroundings were beautiful, there was a lake with clear, crystal water next to us, there were huge, lush, green foliage from the trees around us making inviting shadows and a gentle hush of wind. Then on the bottom of the highest tree, there was a blanket with a basket that I was almost certain contained delicious food._

_I turned to him and launch myself at him, as he twirl me._

"_This is beautiful" I said to him once he put me on the ground "Thank you for doing this for me" _

"_Don't thank me Bells I would do this and more for you" I smiled at him closing the space between us and tasting his lips._

I stop the memory right there it was sometimes really hurtful to know what I had and what I lost. Right now I had to think of the importance of the memory. That specific picnic that I had just recall was held in Central park near the Turtle Pond.

I gasped, "Edward I know where we are" but before he could answer we heard a growl not so far from our location.

"I guessed it's time to go" instead of answering to my previous statement he said, I just nodded. "You'll lead the way," he stated as he gathered his things making me remember mine. By the time we had them all gather I had assess the grounds and had decided that we were nearer the Marymount school of New York if we headed south of our location.

So that's what we did we cross East Dr, passing next to the Marymount school of New York but wanting to be as far as possible from this forest or better said park. We then entered 5th avenue and I kept us walking down E 80th street until we got to Park Avenue where we turned and walked reaching E 77th street where we turned left we continued in that street and getting to the Lenox Hill Hospital. We entered and I began gathering what I was supposed to get in the first place.

Once I was done Edward look at me a little sad and before I could ask him why he looked like that, he talked.

"I guess is time for you to head to your safe place, we don't your friends to worry about you do we?" by the time he was done speaking my teeth had already captured my lip which was a nervous habit. I thought of what to do next, once I decided I could only hope that in the future the consequences of my decision wouldn't come back and bite me in the ass.

"Edward do you want to come with me to the safe place?" he looked surprise by my question but then he smiley lightly nodding his head. I really hoped I didn't regret this.

**A/N hope you like it go ahead and review, with just one review all continue the story...**


	3. New York's Public Library

**A/N Thank you to the people that put this story on their favorite and the persons that added me to their alerts, this is a new chapter that would explain a little more about the situation the gang finds itself in.**

**Sorry for my poor grammar am not good at it but I hope you still are able to enjoy it.**

**I own nothing but my own imagination.**

Chapter two

New York's Public Library

"_Home, nowadays, is a place where part of the family waits till the rest of the family brings the car back" ~ Earl Wilson_

EPOV

I couldn't help the smile that formed in my lips once she asked me to come with her.

I didn't really think she would since she had not reveal the location of this secret place, I could understand why she didn't want to since it was not only her life on the line but other people too.

Therefore, I had tried the oldest trick on the book, pity, maybe if she felt that for me she would agree to take me with her. I know it was not ok to do these but I needed to be near her because she seems to lessen the pain and replaced it by a sense of peace that I had never felt in my life. It was selfish but I really didn't have it in me to care.

I looked at her, she was still biting her lip and she seem in deep thought, this scary me a little because she still had the time to withdraw from her offer, so I decided to interrupt her "so Bella who are doing this?" she jumped a little in surprise but soon put her attention to me.

"Do you know how to get a car going without a key?" she asked with apologetic eyes and I knew I wasn't going to like what I was about to endure.

* * *

><p>I felt myself began to sweat when I saw the needle on Bella's hand, did the peace of mind was really worth it I had to ask myself.<p>

I was sitting on the back seat of a car waiting for Bella to end preparing the sedative she was about to give me. I decided to offer my left arm not wanting her to see the pokes on the right one.

Suddenly I was hit with one of those memories I had stash deep inside of me.

_I was sitting in a plastic chair in the offices of the New Age Genetic Lab NAGL for short, waiting for Dr. Evans to come and explain everything to me._

_Soon after we arrived, we were directed to his office._

_We sat down in comfortable, leather chairs I then took the liberty of looking around the room, the walls were a white color, the floor was covered in dark wood and on the desk in front of me laid a laptop and some pictures that were turned oppose to me so I couldn't really see who appear in them._

_I was shaken out of my inspection by the voice of my parents Elizabeth and Edward Senior whom were sitting on my right._

"_Ed do you really think this will help?" I heard my mother trying to whisper to my father, but no really doing a good job about it._

"_Of course Elizabeth, this Dr. was well endorsed by many colleagues" my father answered not even trying to whisper._

"_Good now Edward would be capable enough to actually make a name for himself," she said placated and pleased with what my father had just said._

_My father said nothing but I knew that he thought that even if I accepted this procedure I wouldn't be good enough, that's why I had my mind set on proving him wrong._

_Then the door to the office opened and both parents stood up, I follow in their lead. I allow myself to see the man that could very much change my life forever, he was almost as tall as me, he had black raven hair, white skin and his eyes were a striking gray, he also seem to young to be a doctor._

_He smiled at them and walked the few steps between us offering his hand for us to shake._

"_Hi my name is Derek Evans and you must be the Masens am I right?" he asked and my father nodded._

"_Yes this is my wife Elizabeth and" he seem to hesitate when it was time to introduce me and finally decided how to do it "that's Edward" he finish, I knew why he had decided to just give my name, it was because he was ashamed of me as a son._

"_Nice to meet you all, please take a seat" he said as he himself went to his leather chair, once we were all sitting and he had glanced at some papers in his desk he look at us and went down to business._

"_So I see that you are interested in the new genetics research we have been doing," he said waiting for one us to actually explain to him a bit more of why we were there._

"_Yes Dr. Evans we were hoping Edward was a suitable candidate for the trial" my mother voice was the first to be heard._

"_Why?" he asked this time looking at me but before I could say a word my father had started speaking._

"_We hear that with this new drug the company, especially you, has develop the skills of a human are intensify making them superior to the average one." Dr. Evans nodded._

"_Do you realize this procedure it quite expensive?" he asked, it seem that nobody had inform him that money was not a problem for the Masen family._

"_Money it's not an issue" the doctor nodded again and then he clap his hands and smile._

"_Well how about I steal Edward for a moment so I can take some test to evaluate if he indeed is a candidate" he said getting up, my mother couldn't help but smile at this both her and my father nodding._

"_Edward why don't you follow" he said to me as he stand up and began walking away I then got up too and walked behind him. Once we had gotten out of his office and the door was closed the smile in his face dropped. _

"_Edward now I really want you to tell me why are you doing this?" I was surprise when he asks me this; it took me a few moments before I was able to even form an idea._

"_I want to be better, I don't want to blend in I want to shine, to be extraordinary" I said in a lame answer but really not finding anymore words to express my desire for it._

"_Why?" he asked again, now I need he could see beyond the front I had been putting._

"_Because then maybe my parents would approve of me" I answer honestly, he look at me for a moment and then nodded not saying a thing and started walking the rest of the way to what I could assume were the laboratories was meet with silence._

_We stop at a door before he turned to me and spoke to me once more._

"_Edward what you are about to see is a possible outcome of what could happen to you if your body is not strong enough to take the substance we had created" he began. "Am not really allow to show this but I need you to not go blind on this since you are really not doing it for you, but I know it would be useless to tell you not to do it because you are still going to" he ended. He looked at me as if he were searching for something I guess he found it because before I knew it he had open the door._

_We went inside and I had to bite the inside of my mouth to stop from shrieking like a girl._

_There on what seem to be a capsule with a green liquid was what had I assume had been a human but his skin was now a reddish color, his nails were long and black, then I notice that when he exhaled little pores open and let out what seem to be air since bubbles form around it. When the initial shock vanishes I look at the doctor who was looking at me._

"_What happen? What is he?" I asked not able to contained my curiosity for any longer._

"_We called them rejects, their bodies are not capable of fighting and adjusting the substance that will make them extraordinary and the substance takes over them making them monsters, their abilities as the drug promises are increase but they seem to have no control over their anger and body, they can become quite violent." He finished then his cellphone beeped, he smiled apologetic to me before he answer._

"_Hey baby," he said to the person calling as he turned his back to me and began walking to the corner of the room._

"_Yes I would be home by then" at this point I decided to ignore his talking and decided to really think if I wanted this, was I about to risk it._

_I closed my eyes trying to calm my breathing that had become erratically without me really noticing it until now, then the image of my parents came to me and right now and then I decided that I was going to do this even if it mean that I could turn into that._

Suddenly I was back on the present. My hands were clammy and I could hear the sound of my heart thumping in my ears, I felt even a little dizzy, I didn't even notice that I was hurting the insides of my hands for the force with which I was clenching my fists, until Bella put her hand on mine making it relaxed and open.

"Are you sure you want to do this Edward?" she said looking at me with her deep brown orbs making me feel better instantly. I saw that she was worried for me and a part of me was telling me how could I not trust a person that emanated those kinds of feelings, that's what made me decided that I needed to do everything to go with her.

"Yes Bella now let's get this over with," I said to her trying to smile but thinking that it came more like a grimace.

She took a deep breath as I looked at her wondering how I could ever compare her to the monster that had once been in her place. She applied the syringe and gently brush a cotton drench in alcohol over the red hot point that needle had left once it was gone. I was getting sleepy I took Bella's hand and brought it to my mouth giving it a light kiss I then as gently as possible I return it.

I accommodate myself back on the seat as I felt myself drift of and before I closed my eyes, I took one last look at Bella.

"Goodnight Isabella" I said as I closed my eyes letting myself wander in darkness but even do I was almost gone I was still able to hear her say "Goodnight Edward".

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

As soon as his eyes were close and I had said my goodnights I immediately made sure none of him or his clothes were outside of the car and shut the door.

I instantly went to the driver's door opening and entering as fast as I could. Once inside I put together the two wires Edward had shown me were the key to getting the car started.

I began driving forward until I got to 5th avenue where I turned left and continue driving the many streets until I got to W 40th street. My senses were a 100% aware of my surroundings trying to hear even the gust of wind or see even the tiniest shadow.

I wasn't taking the risk of getting caught by a reject or even a guy from the NAGL while I had Edward unconscious on the back of the car.

Suddenly we were in front New York's Public Library, I turned the car of and then from my bag I got my phone out and I press 3 for the speed dial, there were not more than three rings when I heard his voice.

"Bella are you ok, we were worry sick since you did come to the meeting point yesterday and we were hoping that you had fallen a little behind and would find us here in no time but then morning came and you didn't show up and" before he could ramble more I stop him.

"Emmett I know, I know that you were worry but I need yours and Jasper's help, am outside of you now where hurry" I finished the call knowing that it was dangerous to go more than three minutes talking because the NAGL could track any cellphone signal in the area.

I waited what seem like forever before I saw the door to the library opened and there stood two men that I consider my brothers. Emmett was really tall and had a very built body it might scare a little but once he smiled and show his dimples you could see that he was a softy at heart. Jasper was on his side, he was equally taller that Emmet but he was slender, he had blue eyes, a moth of blond hair and he was the easiest person to be around since every time you were near him was like a wash of calm overcome you.

They were at my side in seconds and I got out of the car and went to open the back door. I motioned for them to join me and when they did they reacted as I thought they would, Emmett had already move me aside to get Edward out of the car, while Jasper had gone to driver side and had turned the car back on.

Once Emmett had Edward out of the car and secure in his hands I motioned to Jasper to go ahead and he got on the driver's seat while I went to the passenger seat, both of us saw Emmett enter the library and disappearing behind the door, once he was out of sight Jasper began driving.

"What happen B?" he asked once we began to move, I explained everything that had happen to Jasper and once I was done I was waiting for him to say something.

"Do you trust him?" he ask me and I immediately knew that he was referring to Edward, I couldn't help but feel a little protecting towards him, so I said the only words and only proof that I indeed trust him.

"He let me live" and with that Jasper nodded.

Once we were near our destination, Jasper put the car on neutral on got out as did I, we then pushed the car along a pier and once we were near the end with the help of my power I sunk the car in the water without making much noise.

We then proceed to go back to the library so we could hide, it seem luck was on our side tonight because before much time passed we were already back at the library.

We made sure there was no one around before we entered it and closed the door behind us. We quickly made our way to the door that lead to what once was a storage room. When we got there I grabbed an access card from my backpack and slide it in the place the lock should had been, then a keyboard appear from the wall that was beside the door, I quickly press the numbers 137731 and the door open.

We slipped inside quickly and the door after 30 seconds closed itself, we then moved to the space behind some boxes that contained books and Jasper kneel opening a door that led to a staircase to the basement. Once we were completely down it feel good to be home and before I could register it a couple of arms were engulfing me in a tight embrace.

I then look at Alice my pixie friend with purple eyes looking back at me.

"I was so worry about you Bella" I smiled at her reassurance her that I was ok; we then were interrupted by Jasper.

"Bella everyone was to see with their own eyes that you are ok so we better get in there before everything is clammed here" he said, I nodded knowing that he was more than right, we walked to the door that lead to the main area of our shelter.

When we entered, you could see immediately the difference the room actually had light in it and there like a million of sofas so all of us could sit and talked because it also served as a conference room, the walls were painted a creamy color and the air smell like home.

Most of the people that lived in this safe house were already occupying the couches waiting for me. Then suddenly everyone was talking and grabbing directing me into different directions and I was getting wobbly. Then thank God I hear a familiar whistle sound and the room just went quiet.

"People leave her alone sit down shut up and raise your hand if you have something to say" my gorgeous tall, blond, blue eyed friend Rosalie Hale commanded to everyone. I send her a thank you smile that she returned.

After everyone was sitting and Rose was right beside me the questioning began.

"Everyone that has a question can now raise his or her hand," she told them, soon every hand in the room was raise. Rose look around and choose the people she thought were the ones with the most important questions, she then mentioned to Carlisle a handsome doctor that look a lot like Jasper having gold hair and blue eyes but his height was lower than Jasper's and of course their faces' features were not similar.

"Bella who is the young man that came with Emmett not so long ago?" I then remember Edward I had totally forgotten about him with all the excitement of being home and all the people talking and driving me nuts.

I then decided to tell them the whole story ignoring the fact that I was in an area I wasn't supposed to be, it seem that Rose was going to be my savior today because once I had finish my history, she told everyone to leave me alone saying that I needed to really rest.

I went to Carlisle knowing that Emmett probably made him look at Edward.

"Carlisle is Edward ok?" I asked once I reached him.

"Yeah I notice that you sedate him and he is now resting in one of our spare rooms all take you there if you wish" he answer making me feel better.

"Yes please" I told him and we made our way to the hallway that led to the rooms. Rosalie was hot on my tale too, I knew then that she was going to ask me more questions or more like one question and I wouldn't be able to hide the truth from her but decided against saying anything in front of the doctor and she seem to think so too because she didn't say anything.

We were walking and soon Carlisle stop in a door indicated me I could enter. I did and I went to check on Edward, I then turned to look at Carlisle to thank him but it seem he had already left and there was only Rose in the room looking at me with some strange look on her face.

She then notice that I was looking at her and decided to speak now.

"Bella where were you when the reject attack you?" she asked, I decided that maybe I could still play dumb.

"Why do you mean by that Rosie?" I asked her.

"Oh not you are not getting out of this Bella but we both know that we checked for the rejects path on the one you had to follow had none" I exhaled loudly and turned to look at her.

"I was almost at the apartment" then it was her turn to sigh.

"Bella you know that you can risk that much for a memory" suddenly I couldn't help the tears that slipped from my eyes thinking about it.

"It hurts Rose" I said to her as she got to me pulling me into her embrace.

"I know it does honey but you can risk yourself like that" that's all she say letting me vent a little. Once my eyes were dried I let go of her embrace and offer her a teary thank you smile before leaving saying that he had to fill Emmett with everything that had happened since he had stay taking care of Lily hers and Emmett's three months old baby.

I then turned to Edward sitting beside his bed knowing that once he open his eyes he would want a familiar face to receive him or at least that's what if I was in his position would want. I grabbed one of the books that where in the room since every room had some and started reading and before I knew it exhaustion spoke for me making my eyelids heavy, I try to fight it but soon they were closing and I lost the battle with sleep.

**A/N hope you like it please review...**


	4. Friends?

**A/N So here is another chapter of the story.**

**I have to thank the person who review my last chapter, thank you, you made my day... :)**

**Sorry about grammar, if anyone is interested on being my beta I would appreciate it a lot, please contact me...**

**I guess that's all enjoy...**

**I own nothing but my own imagination...**

Chapter three

Friends?

"_A true friend is someone who thinks that you are a good egg even though he knows that you are slightly cracked"- Bernard Meltzer_

EPOV

I woke up by the sound of footsteps I immediately open my eyes trying to find the intruder before it found me.

It took me a couple of minutes to assess where I was since this didn't look like the inside of my tent. The room was all made by wood, the bed I was in now was on the center, on my right, there was a desk and a chair and next to that was a bookcase with some books on it.

When I turned to my left I saw a beautiful brunette sitting on a chair snoring softly and then the events of the last 48 hours hit my like bricks.

"Bella" the name of the girl next to me just slip but thankfully, she didn't wake up for which I was grateful since I knew that she needed the sleep.

Then I remember the footsteps that I heard I look all around me to make sure that there was nobody here, once I was sure I glanced to Bella again noticing that she must be in a very uncomfortable position, so without thinking it twice I slowly got out of bed not wanting to get dizzy and went to her.

I glance at her noticing that she her face emanated peace while sleeping one thing I had not notice when she was awake I guess it was because when her eyes were open she had a sorrow on the back of them it was little but it was there. But here now her long lashes made shadows underneath her eyes, the light in the room was very dim making her pale skin even more pale, her lips were a little open and her snoring was enticing.

As gently as I could I pick her up on my arms, she weighted next to nothing but that not was amaze me but the feeling that suddenly surrounded me, it was peace but tinged with something else that I couldn't quite place or name all I could said is that it felt right. I put her on the bed softly worrying she'll wake up but once on the bed she just turn to her side and continue sleeping.

I went to the door wanting to explore the place that Bella and her friends had found to hide. The minute I was out I scanned the place coming to the conclusion that I was on a hallway since there many doors like the one I had just left I went to the next one putting my ear to it not wanting to come across someone since I didn't really knew much about Bella's friends.

When I had the ok for my senses, I open it finding that it was room much as the one I had just left. I came to more rooms like this and concluded that this was the dorm area, as I moved along the hallways I felt some nerves and a slight pain increase inside me, then I established that as farther away I went from Bella the more my dark side took place. I was brought out of review when at the end of the hallway I found that there was another door that was a slightly darker tone that the other ones.

I opened it finding myself in what appear to be a common area since there at least fifteen couches, the walls were painted in a pearl tone and hanging on the center of the room what look like a chandelier but was more like a giant bulb and it provided most of the light of room.

Abruptly I heard voices and footsteps coming my way and I couldn't help but let my instinct guide me making hide in the place that I had just left so I wouldn't have to face people I had no familiarity with me, I felt my hands starting to clamped.

I breathed a signed of relief when I heard the voices pass the door and move on, making them quieter as they went farther away.

Then suddenly another sound disrupted the silence but this was not a voice this was a wail and before I knew it my feet were moving towards it, they stop in front of a door from where you could hear the crying.

I opened the door silently and came across another room but this one was different from the others. This room was also made of wood but it seems that someone had taken the effort of painted it so it was different, the walls were a pale pink and the furniture was a dark almost black color. Instead of a desk and chair, there was a changing table, the bookcase here was a little more fill and the spaces that didn't contained books had different toys like stuff animals and music boxes and most importantly against the wall was a crib that held a crying baby.

I walk over there and came across a beautiful baby girl with red blotchy face from her crying I guess that I made a sound because she saw me and focused her eyes on me, they were a very deep blue and on the top of her head there was a chunk of blonde hair.

I grabbed her to stop the small shrieks that still reckoned her tiny body. Her velvety, pink clothes felt nicely against the bare skin of my arm. I swing her back and forth until her cries stop, then I notice the white rocket chair on front of the crib. I went there, sat on it and began rocking. I found myself trap in a trance created by the tiny creature in my hands. I was so immerse that I didn't heard the sounds of footsteps that had come in the room looking for the baby girl and the only thing that brought me out of my haze was the sound of a throat clearing itself. I glance up and I was meet by a matching pair of blue eyes that could only belong to the baby's mother.

My eyes grew out of proportion and in a second I was up and handing the baby.

"What are you doing with my baby?" she asked in a very loud tone as I hander her girl.

"I heard her cry and I came to see if everything was ok" I told her with more conviction that I had done nothing wrong that what I really feeling.

"And you thought that it was fine to sneak in a room of a baby, a girl none the less to see if everything was ok" she exclaimed hinting that she didn't believe me by this time the little girl had restarted her crying.

"Yes and if you don't believe me then that's not my problem I'm leaving" the shrieks were growing of intensity, when I reached the door I was startled as it open and revealed a very large and built man with another pair of blue eyes.

"Rosie it's everything" but then he saw me and stop talking, his eyes sparkled with assumption and then with fury, before I had time to realize it I was against the door and his arm was pushing me into it.

"Rose it's everything ok? Is Lily ok? I heard you screamed," he asked while he glared at me.

"Yes Emm everything is ok," she said, she looked at her wiping child and sigh.

"Let him go Emmett" she commanded but the guy shock his head.

"Emmett am not asking you am telling you, let him go" he then decided to obey letting me go and I couldn't help but slip onto the floor trying to recover myself from the shock.

"What are you doing here?" he asked venom dripping from his voice as he put Rosalie and the baby girl behind him.

"He just came to see if Lily was ok Emmett, I just overreacted" Rosalie answered for me but Emmett didn't seem to be phase by this and continue glaring at me, then Rosalie intervened for me again "she let him hold her" she told him and he turned to look at her with disbelief and she just nodded. He then turned to me and gave me his hand for support and smile at me apologetic.

"Am so sorry man am just protective you know" he said as I thought if I should take his hand finally deciding that I should.

"I guess if I were in your place I would be the same" I answered him as I incorporated myself with his help.

"So no hard feelings?" he asked, I couldn't help but smile when I saw the ashamed look hi was giving me.

"No hard feelings" I answered him.

"So you're Edward right?" he asked me, I was surprised to learn that he knew my name.

"Yes am Edward and you are Emmett right" I told him trying to pay him with the same coin.

"Yeah man am Emmett and the gorgeous woman over there is my Rosalie and the other beauty in her arms is my baby girl Lily" he told me pride evident in his voice, by this time Lily had stop crying and was watching the whole interchange between Emmett and me.

"Am sorry but I have to go bath this little girl so she can go to bed" Rosalie smiled at me while excusing herself and exiting the room.

Once she was gone I turned to Emmett who was looking at Rosalie until she disappear but was interrupted by the sound of my stomach growling and I felt my ears go red, he just laugh.

"Here buddy follow me and let's get you and me something to eat" he said as he made his exit too, I follow behind him.

We returned from the path I had already followed and we entered the room I had already absorbed.

"This is the common area and also is a conference room too because it's the only room that can actually hold all of us" he explained as he turned right crossing the area. We then turned right were we came upon what seem to be like a dining room but it only held two tables for eight people, there were actually some right now, they were all looking at me but no one approach me for which I was grateful since my body was on an edge. We went to the upper part of the room where there was a table with different dishes.

"We all have a schedule for the three meals of the day so there will actually be sufficing food. We have duties all around here, every two weeks we rotate and if you have an ability it influences on the duty you have to accomplish" he had stop and was looking at me as if he was waiting for something, it was making me even more nervous.

"What?" I asked so he would just stop staring.

"Well do you have an ability?" he asked as if it was obvious that, that was what he wanted of me. I pondered this for a second trying to think if it was wise to tell him, I think he saw my reluctance and smile.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours" he was trying to ease the tension and making me agree.

"Alright you first" I would only tell him about the fire because Bella had already seen it and the other one I would keep it to myself and if I remotely came to trust him or the others I would tell them.

"Am super strong which I think is very obvious and I also can make my body shift into any material I like" he told me as he grinned proudly again, I nodded but instead of answering with words I decided to demonstrate.

I put my hand into a fist and show it to him, once I open it I produced a flame in the center of my hand and I started it molding into different shapes. I glance from my hand to look at Emmett who had a face that would mirror that of a boy who had just woken up to Christmas day and was opening presents, also he was not the only looking some of the people dinning were also staring at my hand I without thinking it I had extinguish it.

"Awesome" Emmett exclaimed and I smiled slightly but my stomach had to ruin it again by reminding me that I haven't eat in several hours, Emmett just laugh again and guided me to where the plates and silverware was placed and hold out his hand indicating that I should take some.

I then starting going to some of the dishes on display and finished with some mashed potatoes, some salad, spaghetti, bread for the spaghetti and an enormous glass of water. Once we sat down I tried to go slow.

"Come on man I know you must be starving don't worry about manners I sure as hell don't care about them," he said as he also dig in on his plate that contained some steak, smash potatoes and some rice. And sure he didn't care about manners because there was even some sauce from the steak sliding from his mouth and suddenly I didn't care, I knew he wouldn't judge me so I dig in with as much grace as he.

Some minutes pass before I was almost finish with the food when a small girl that I notice was not a girl but a woman sat next to Emmett, her unusual purple irises focused on me, I gulped the last remaining food on my mouth and also on my plate and before I could said anything she was already talking.

"Hi I'm Alice Brandon and you are Edward, I knew we are going to get along just fine you know and you will soon feel like a part of this family and don't worry about it Edward you will find the peace you seek even if you did get it with pity" she finish this in one breath. My mouth was a little open with the statements she had just pronounce since no one knew about the hurt that I carried every day and also no one knew about what I had done to get here.

"Don't put attention to the pretty lady she sometimes can be a bit too much" came a southern drawl from behind me. I turned my head as a tall, blonde guy sat on the other side of Alice, once he was sitting and his eyes met Alice, she took out her tongue at him, he just laugh while putting a hand around her.

"I'm Jasper Withlock" he said as he put his hand out for me to shake which I did.

"Edward Masen but I think you already know it don't you?" I told him as he nodded.

"Well if you guys excuse me am gonna go read to a little princess that it's waiting for me" Emmett interrupted we all nodded.

"All see you guys for games night," he told us before he left.

"What's games night?" I asked Alice and Jasper when Emmett was out of view.

"Well since life can be very boring around him some days we have activities that some think can bring out of the boredom of this place, like today some board games are bought out and you can join in on them" Alice said as she appraise me up and down and I think I heard her murmur "not bad". I guess Jasper saw the same thing as me because he laughed as he explained Alice behavior.

"She likes not wait like is not a strong word for it" he began but thought his words better "She loves fashion and style and she is trying to assess whether you are dress with style or not and it looks like you have meet her approval" he finish explaining to me.

"Even do you have my ok today Edward doesn't mean that you are save, everyday am going to watch out for you until I decided that you actually don't need me to tell you how to dress unlike your friend Bella, she needs some serious help" she was serious I could see it by her tone. I was actually a little scare of the tinny woman in front of me.

"Now darling don't frightened our new friend, I think is best you relaxed for today Edward how about we get going to the common area since is there where the game night is held" he motion, I then look around us and notice that there were not but two people left apart from us.

We then went back to the common area from the door I had come in with Emmet and as soon as we were out my ears were filled with boisterous laughs and shrieks. When the common area was at view, I could see that it was full with people, I stop at the entrance wondering if I would ever be able to relate those around me.

"Are you coming Edward?" Alice asked as she saw me stop, I then notice like a mini bar with stools and I decided that I was just going to be a spectator for the night.

"No Alice thank you I am only going to hang out here for a while" she nodded before she came to me and put her arms around me giving me the first embrace I have had in years, I awkwardly put my arms around her." She smiled at me and took Jasper's hand as they made their way to the center of the room.

I went to seat in one of the stools as I watch Emmett and Rosalie reappear in the room, going to a table where a card game was being play and where Alice and Jasper were playing, they greeted each other and sat down.

I unexpectedly felt a sense of peace and a release from my nerves. Soon I noticed the source.

"They were already friends before coming here" I heard the familiar voice to my left, I look up from the scene I was just watching to look at Bella who look fresh and I notice that the dark circles under her eyes had almost disappear.

"Were they?" I asked remembering what she had just said.

"Yes, me and them, Alice, Rosalie and I lived in an apartment together when we were in college and that's where Rosalie meet Emmett and Emmett introduce Jasper to Alice" she told me with a sweet smile I haven't seen on her.

"When did they became couples?" I was curious as to when because it seems that they have been together a long time by the way they responded to the other's needs.

"Alice and Jasper were the first they haven't been out for more than a week when Alice came through the door announcing that she was Jasper's girlfriend and would soon be his wife. Emmett and Rosalie took a little longer, about four months, even do it was obvious that they were deeply in love with each other from day one" Bella sigh remembering.

"Why did Rosalie and Emmett took that long?" I ask something dark took over Bella's feature when I mention it.

"That is so not my history to tell," she said in a tone that let me know that it was a closed subject.

"Am sorry I didn't mean to pry" I apologize, she look remorseful for a moment before a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes enveloped her face.

"That's ok Edward it's not you it just is hard and if anyone should be apologizing is me" I looked at her unable to see why she should ask for forgiveness.

"Why do you mean you have to apologize?" not seeing what she was seeing, she then took her bottom lip with her teeth before answering.

"I felt asleep and I wasn't there when you woke up, I mean I brought you here and I wasn't even responsible enough to help you get settled and introduce you to everyone around here and…" I put my finger against her lips successfully silencing her.

"Bella you are being silly am just grateful that you even brought me here" and provided me with a rest from the hurt that I have been experiencing I added on my mind. I look at her and saw that she was about to reply.

"Am not taking my finger of your mouth unless you agree that there is nothing left for you to argue about," I told her with my best serious face, she was looking into my eyes as if trying to see how serious I was, after some minutes she nodded her head in signal of understanding. I pull my finger from her mouth noticing that the little tingles that I had felt when I put it there were still there.

We went back to staring at the room in front of us, for the first time in years I decided to just lean back and enjoy the wave the peace I was offer. I searched for Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie my chest filling with content seeing them laugh, I was surprised to even feel like that, I had never actually felt happy because someone else was happy but I guess that's what friends do for each other.

Wait. What friends? This amazes me even more since I haven't really called anyone a friend for as long as I had memory but I guessed that in a way they were since I also haven't felt that comfortable exposing myself with my power to anyone but when Emmett asked it seem that it a every day thing. Then when Alice called my bluff, I was not angry at her for implying it I was just surprise at her assumption. Jasper made my nerves calm down, and Rosalie just gave me confidence to be me.

I then turn to the woman on my left that was also staring in front with a smile on her face and I decided that she too was my friend because no one had been able to make me feel like I have nothing to prove, that I could just be me that I was enough.

**A/N I hope you like it and review...**

**Am not really sure what Edward's other power should be so if you have any suggestions they are welcome :) ...**


End file.
